1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas tanks and, more particularly, to the fabrication of a gas tank for a motorcycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are primarily two types of gas tanks for motorcycles, one fabricated from aluminum and a second fabricated from steel. The gas tanks, regardless of what material they are made out of, are typically formed or stamped and then welded together. Different approaches are used, depending on a particular motorcycle chassis that the tank will be fitted to. The tanks include a tunnel area which receives part of the motorcycle chassis. This tunnel area may present structural and fabrication problems. Prior art gas tanks steel may be susceptible to vibration and cracking, which results in gasoline leaking from the tank, and this may result in fire problems.
A second problem is simply the structural strength of the tank in situations of accidents whereby the tanks may break, with the resulting loss of gasoline and the potential for fire.
Welding techniques of the prior art typically use continuous beads. This results in heat problems and ultimately results in structural problems in the tanks.
The method of the present invention overcomes the problems of prior art gas tanks. Heavier gauge steel is used in the present method, and the specific steps outlined provide a gas tank for a motorcycle which is strong and which may be adapted to different types of motorcycle chassis.
The invention described and claimed herein comprises a method for making a gas tank for a motorcycle which includes a series of steps beginning with the forming of two halves by hydro forming techniques. The resulting gas tanks are structurally strong and may be formed to be mated to two different types of motorcycle chassis.
Among the objects of the present invention are the following:
To provide new and useful method of making a gas tank;
To provide a new and useful method of making a gas tank for a motorcycle;
To provide new and useful method of making a double tank unit including a gas tank and an oil tank; and
To provide new and useful method of forming and welding a motorcycle gas tank.